


Ribbons

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tests Draco's limits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

The ribbons were a rainbow of colors, silken and soft to the touch.

There was blue to bind his hands, and wind up his arms then tied loosely around his neck.When Harry used that ribbon, all his attention focused on Draco’s hands, arms and shoulders.Light nibbles to the tips of his fingers, soft kisses up to the pit of his elbow, where he would pause and nuzzle the soft skin there, before nibbling his way up to Draco’s shoulder.

The second ribbon was silver, and bound his arms to his torso.Harry would lave his nipples before sliding its silken length across them, slowly winding the soft material around arms and torso until he reached Draco’s waist, stopping to lap at Draco’s navel before tying a bow just below it.

Then came the red ribbon.This one started at his ankles, but not before each of his feet were thoroughly rubbed and kissed from toe to heel.Then the ribbon would be wound around Draco’s ankles, and slowly wrapped up around his legs, binding them carefully together, and tied at his hip.

A fourth ribbon was wrapped around his eyes, which always gave Draco difficulty.He’d never had trouble giving Harry control since they’d finally come together, but there was something about not being able to see that set Draco’s nerves jangling.He whimpered as the ribbon blocked the light of the room, and the view of his lover, but Harry gentled him with a soft kiss on the lips before moving away once more.

The final ribbon was the one that always caused Draco to break.Harry’s rough fingers touching him so lightly as he bound the ribbon around his balls, then up along his shaft, tying another bow at the tip of his cock.He was never able to last for the entire thing, exploding before Harry could ever finish tying the bow.

“Breathe, Draco,” Harry said softly now, trying to gentle him through the final ribbon.

Draco sucked in a deep breath, but couldn’t stop panting as Harry continued to touch his cock.

“Just a moment more, love.Hold on for me, all right?”

Draco nodded, and took another deep breath, though he couldn’t keep himself from shaking at Harry’s touches.And then they were gone.There was soft tugging for a second, and then he felt Harry move away.“Harry?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m still here, love,” came Harry’s voice in his ear.He kissed him softly on the cheek.“You did it, Draco.You made it through all five ribbons.”Harry’s voice was deep with lust, which made Draco close his eyes behind the ribbon around his eyes.“Do you know how gorgeous you look, Draco?”

Draco swallowed, and unable to speak, he shook his head no.

“You’re all wrapped up, Draco.Just for me.Mine to touch…”A hand reached out to stroke Draco’s side, and he sighed into the touch.“Mine to taste…”His lips descended along the column of Draco’s neck, mouthing along the tendons of his neck.“Mine to unwrap…”Draco could hear the grin in his voice.“Do you want me to unwrap you, Draco?”

Draco shook his head again.“No, please, Harry.Let me come first?”

“Whatever you want, my love,” Harry whispered.And then the fingers were back on his shaft, and had he not been bound so tightly, he would have thrust up into Harry’s hand.As it was, he was only able to cant his hips slightly, which was no help.But there was no need to move at all, as Harry’s strokes along his cock, across the ribbon—pulling at it so that it slid against his heated skin—were all it took before he was coming into Harry’s hand, and across his belly, making a mess of the ribbons, but not caring.

“So beautiful,” Harry said softly.And then there were lips on his, and Draco was lost in his kiss once more.Harry devoured his mouth for several minutes before pulling away.“Such a lovely gift, Draco.Thank you.May I unwrap it now?”

Draco smiled.“Whatever you want, my love.”


End file.
